


Take My Hand

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Lost and Found, Pre-Season/Series 01, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the woods, Stiles finds help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for you guys to pass the hiatus. This has actually been sitting in my folder for months now and I needed to finish some of my older fics so here’s this for you guys.

Derek stops in his tracks as the sound of muffled crying reaches his ears. The trees are thicker here, obscuring his view. Taking a breath, he can smell the human child from here. Turning, Derek creeps closer.

Peering around the tree, he spots the small child curled up on the ground, leaned back against a log. The boy sniffs softly, wiping at tearing eyes. Derek steps forward, “Are you okay?” he asks. The boy looks up, with scared eyes.

Derek may only be ten, but he thinks he can’t be that frightening. The other boy seems to get over his scare because he shakes his head. “I can’t find my mom,” he says softly.

“If you want, I could help you look,” Derek offers. The sniffs wetly again and Derek offers his hand out.

The child takes it hesitantly. “I’m Derek, Derek says with a small smile.

“Stiles,” the child offers back with a watery smile.

“Well Stiles, how about I take you to my mama and she can help us find your mom,” Derek says as they start walking back the way he came.

“Okay,” Stiles says softly.

It’s a ten minute walk back to the Hale house nestled in the trees. Derek isn’t even surprised to see his mother waiting for them on the back porch. “Who is this, Derek?” Talia Hale asks with a smile as Stiles hides behind Derek’s taller frame.

“Mom, this is Stiles, he’s lost and can’t find his mom,” Derek explains. Talia nods and comes down the steps.

“Stiles, do you know your last name?” she asks him gently, crouching down to eye level.

“St-Stilinski,” Stiles stammers, tongue getting tied over such an awkward last name.

“Ah, I know your Papa, he works at the Sheriff’s Department, he’s a deputy,” she says with a smile. Stiles nods eagerly. “I’m sure your mama must be real worried so why don’t you two go inside and watch some TV. I’ll give your mama and papa a call to come and get you.”

“Okay,” Stiles says with a grin.

“Derek, there’s a snack on the counter for you two, if you guys are hungry,” Talia offers, herding them into the house. Derek pulls Stiles to the kitchen to grab the two glasses of milk while Stiles grabs the small plate of cookie. “Try not to make a mess,” Talia calls after them as they shuffle into the living room.

Pulling the phone off the wall, Talia dials the Deputy’s personal cellphone number. _“This is Deputy Stilinski, who is this?”_ he asks through the line sounding strained even to her keen ears.

“Hello Deputy. This is Talia Hale. Are you perhaps missing a little one with big brown eyes and a buzz cut,” she says with a smile.

_“Oh god, you found him,”_ he says with a sigh of relief.

“Actually, it was Derek who found him. It seems he got a little lost in the woods and got scared. He’s over here at my house munching on cookies and watching television. He’s not hurt or anything, just a little scared. Just have Claudia swing by to grab him. He’s no trouble here,” Talia tells him.

_“Oh thank you, thank you. I’ll call Claudia now. She’s out of her mind with worry. He threw a fit when she took a toy away and he ran into the woods before she could stop him,”_ the Deputy admits.

“We’ll be waiting. It was no problem at all. I’ll see Claudia when she arrives,” Talia says into the phone. The Deputy thanks her and hangs up.

Talia walks into the living room. “Stiles, your mother will be on her way soon,” she tells the child. Stiles nods solemnly and then smiles and snuggled back up to Derek where they’re watching some cartoon or other on the screen. Sighing, Talia goes to sit out on the porch and wait for Claudia to arrive. It’s been a while since she’s talked with her old high school friend. It might be time to have some catching up.

**End.**


End file.
